


Out of Control

by mindtravelsx



Series: Harry/Severus Works [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Control, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindtravelsx/pseuds/mindtravelsx
Summary: Helloo, I was in the mood of writing some smut, so I hope you enjoy this (even though, in my opinion, it turned out quite bad ;p) xxSorry for any mistakes ^^I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, I was in the mood of writing some smut, so I hope you enjoy this (even though, in my opinion, it turned out quite bad ;p) xx 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes ^^
> 
> _I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story._

Harry heard the door click, footsteps thudding onto the floor as Severus entered the room. He was seated in front of the bed, naked and kneeling. His head bowed and his hands rested on his bare thighs. 

Harry listened as the footsteps passed him, Severus walking toward the nightstand next to their bed, not acknowledging Harry. He heard a clink - cuffs falling onto the nightstand, he guessed. Then, he heard the rustle of fabric - undressing, Harry guessed, again. 

Harry’s fingers tapped against his thighs, anticipation rushing through his body. Immediately, he stilled himself when a pair of bare feet appeared into his vision, and his breath hitched for a moment. 

They stayed silent, Harry not allowed to speak when not directly spoken to or without permission and Severus loving the control over Harry, as he makes the boy wait, anticipate. 

Suddenly, the silence was broken with one simple word, the rough and deep voice of Severus reaching his ears. 

“Up.” 

Harry smoothly rose to his feet - months of practice helping him out there - and dropped his hands to his sides, head still bowed as he keeps his eyes on his feet. 

Severus stalked around him - reminding Harry of a predator circling its prey - and Harry needed to fight the urge to twitch. 

It’s been too long already, he needs this. 

Severus came to stand before him again, hand reaching out, and Harry felt as Severus trails one finger from the side of his neck down his chest, blunt nail scraping his skin softly. Harry clenched his hand to stop himself from making a noise, and he felt his cock fill slightly from the touch.

“So beautiful,” Severus said, finger dropping from his skin as it reaches the dip in his stomach, and Harry barely kept himself still, from arching himself back into Severus’ touch. 

Severus stepped closer, heat radiating from his bare skin. 

“Eyes up, Harry,” Severus said softly, and Harry flits his gaze towards Severus’, dark eyes staring down at him. He felt Severus’ hand coming to rest on his cheek, thumb stroking his cheekbone. 

“What is your word, Harry?” 

“Gryffindor, sir,” Harry answered softly, and Severus nodded. His thumb traced down Harry’s cheek, across his lips, before Severus stepped back again, hand dropping from Harry’s face to instead link with his other behind his back. 

“On the bed, on your back, knees up, legs spread and hands above your head.” 

Harry turned, scrambling onto the bed and settles himself into position, eyes traced on the ceiling ss he waited - once more. 

He felt the bed dip, hands on his legs spreading them a bit further apart, and felt Severus settling himself between them.

Rough hands slid across his thighs and Harry shivered. His hard cock rested on his stomach, wet and leaking at the top. 

Severus murmured a spell under his breath and Harry’s hands found themselves bound to the bed. Harry tugged a bit, but found no room.

A finger trailed down his chest, “Look at you, all naked and spread out, giving up your control.” 

Severus paused for a moment, finger circling Harry’s nipple and Harry gasped as Severus pinched the nub. The finger continued its path down.

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it, Harry? Lose all control? Just look at you, all for me to take.”

Severus’ voice was deep, low, smooth - like the feeling of silk caressing your skin, and Harry shivered again, cock twitching. Harry imagined he could come from Severus’ voice alone. 

“Want to hear you tonight, Harry. Every moan or word, every sound you make.” Severus’ voice broke his thoughts. 

The finger trailed down his hips - the spot slightly ticklish under the feather light touch - the inside of his thigh, down to his perineum. Severus increased the pressure slightly and Harry clenched his fingers, before Severus trailed the finger down to circle his entrance. 

A soft mumble on Severus’ part slickened his entrance and Severus’ finger, slightly loosening him as well. 

Severus leaned across him, making sure not to let their skins touch, to whisper in Harry’s ear. 

“What do you want, Harry? Want me to prepare you, loosen you further with my fingers? Want me to lick you open, fuck you open with my tongue? Or, do you just want me to fuck you, rough and fast?” 

Harry was panting, cock leaking and twitching. The feeling of Severus’ slick finger moving in and out of him in an excruciating slow pace, Severus’ voice so deep and low, Severus’ warm breath ghosting across his ear - the sensations too much for Harry to handle. 

Harry bit his lip, but Severus’ free hand came up to his face - fingers pulling at his chin, forcing him to release the grip on his lower lip. 

“Answer me, Harry.” 

Harry gasped as Severus added another finger, crooking them inside of him. The tips brushed against his prostate, and he whined softly. As much as he’d love to feel Severus’ long, thin fingers prepare him, Harry was close to coming and desperate to be fucked. 

“Fuck me, sir. Please, fuck me.” 

He whined as Severus pulled his fingers out, feeling empty but he didn’t get a lot of time to mourn the feeling of emptiness - in a flash the tip of Severus’ cock rested against his entrance, the length slickly entering him ever-so-slowly and Harry arched his back. 

“Stay still,” Severus ordered, his hand coming to press Harry back down onto the bed - letting it rest in the middle of Harry’s chest. Severus slid into Harry in a slow pace, Harry’s walls stretching around Severus’ width.

Finally, Severus’ hips met Harry’s and Harry resisted wiggling his hips impatiently, wanting Severus to move already. 

Severus stayed still for a few moments, before he pulled his hips back slowly, almost all the way out, before roughly slamming back in and Harry moaned loudly, eyes falling closed. 

Severus repeated the movement, hips angling differently every thrust, until Harry whined a high-pitched, “Ah, yes, there, sir,”, as Severus hit his prostate. 

“Eyes open, Harry,” Severus panted out, and Harry snapped his eyes open to look into Severus’. 

Severus drove his hips hard and fast into Harry, the hand on Harry’s chest trailing up to rest along the curve of Harry’s throat and Harry’s eyes widened, neck arching to press himself into Severus’ hand, pleadingly looking into onyx eyes. 

Severus’ eyes darkened, fingers tightening slightly around Harry’s throat as he kept thrusting his hips, mildly cutting off his airways and Harry arched, moaning softly. 

Severus’ calloused fingers at his throat felt amazing, and Harry felt his control slip sven more.

He tugged on the binds around his wrists, wanting to enclose his hand around Severus’, wanting to feel how Severus’ fingers closed around him, wanting to tighten Severus’ grip, wanting Severus to cut off his airways completely for just a moment.   
Harry looked at Severus, green eyes dark and desperate, 

“More, please more, sir,” he moaned out in a choked voice. 

Severus looked down at Harry, eyes tracing his face, before he re-positioned his hand around Harry’s throat - fingers fully enclosing Harry’s throat - and he pressed down, hard. 

Harry tightened his hands above his head, arms pulling on the restraints, as he felt his airways getting cut off completely, oxygen slowly leaving his body. His cock was twitching on his stomach, leaking profusely. 

He gasped breathlessly, heaving dryly and arching up wildly. He felt Severus pick up the pace, hips meeting his in frantic thrusts. 

His eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth open as he tried to gasp for breath, before his body twitched and he came, come spurting across his chest - some hitting his chin. Harry thrust his hips wildly for a few seconds, before he fell slack - limbs weak and eyes tired. 

The pressure around his neck loosened - Severus’ thrusts becoming sloppy - and Harry instinctively heaved a breath in, coughing slightly. 

Vaguely, Harry felt Severus pull out, a groan filling his ears after a few seconds as he felt streaks of warm liquid hit his chest. 

Harry lay on the bed, panting, eyes closed and mind fuzzy. He let himself catch his breath, before a tingly feeling washing over him and strong arms pulling him into a warm, broad chest, made him open his eyes. 

Harry rolled his head to the side, eyes meeting a concerned Severus and he smiled sleepily, feeling Severus relax slightly beside him at Harry’s look.

“You okay?” Severus asked softly. 

Harry nodded, “I am perfect,” he said with a raspy voice, “thank you,” he said after a moment, softly. 

Severus tightened his arms, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead, “You were amazing.” 

Harry sighed contentedly, snuggling himself deeper into Severus’ chest as his eyes slipped closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! Hope you liked it, please let me know ! ^^ xx


End file.
